The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership and general administration for all activities related to the Program Project. The Administrative Core is responsible for integrating the diverse scientific disciplines into a unified multidisciplinary approach for achieving the goals of this program. The Program Administrative Core will meet the folio-wing objectives through close coordination with the Program Director, the Executive Committee and the Internal and External Advisory Committees: [unreadable] Oversee all Program Project activities, including allocation of Projects and Core resources. [unreadable] Monitor and oversee all fiscal and budgetary matters. [unreadable] Coordinate the preparation and distribution of progress reports for the program. [unreadable] Coordinate the preparation of publications resulting from the work performed in this program, [unreadable] Assist in development of study protocols and monitor all study protocols for the program projects. [unreadable] Organize and convene all meetings of the Program Project, including the Administrative Core, the Executive Committee, and scientific meetings. [unreadable] Manage and convene all meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Committees. [unreadable] Maintain communications among members of the program team. [unreadable] Represent the Program Project to the institutional Office of Research Administration. [unreadable] Communicate with the NCI Project Officer and other staff to prepare all required reports and publications. The NCI Project Officer will be promptly notified of important developments that positively or negatively affect the management of the Program Project. [unreadable] Ensure compliance with all general, institutional, governmental, and NCI regulations and requirements. [unreadable] Coordinate data quality control and quality assurance issues in collaboration with the Biostatistics and Data Management Core. [unreadable] Establish and implement policies for recruitment for women and minorities. [unreadable] Monitor and ensure patient data accuracy, integrity and confidentiality. [unreadable] Oversee patient accrual and maintain adherence to IRB policies, guidelines and recommendations. The Department of Symptom Research has policies and procedures in place that have been applied successfully to meet similar objectives on previously funded federal grants and contracts. We have an existing staff who have worked together for many years on similar projects.